


Timeline of the Planetary Collapse Universe

by BlackTyrantValvatorez



Series: Planetary Collapse Universe [1]
Category: Code Geass, xover - Fandom
Genre: Alternate History, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTyrantValvatorez/pseuds/BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Anytime you see this message in any of my fanfic's: "This fanfic uses the:Timeline of the Planetary Collapse Universe" then that individual fanfic uses this timeline (if this message doesn't appear then my fanfic uses the canon timeline).





	1. 58 BC-1798 AD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Republic Che for letting me use his/her 'Timeline of the Soviet Universe' in creating this timeline story. He has granted me permission to use the Soviet Universe timeline events from 58 BC to 1962 AD for the purposes of the Planetary Collapse Universe timeline.

January 1st, 58 BC- December 10th, 50 BC- Julius Caesar invades and conquers all of Gaul.

August 22, 55 BC- August 26, 54 BC- Julius Caesar both invades and tries to conquer Britannia (Roman designation for the modern day countries of: England and Wales combined) twice in response to the Britannian tribes military aiding his (Caesar's) Gallic enemies, however he fails both times. The First time is because of the majority of his military forces are prevented from landing by deadly storms. The second time is when he manages to successfully land on Britannia's shores, but do to another severe storm his troops are mostly wiped out and the surviving ones are slaughtered by the Islands inhabitants, forcing Caesar to retreat back to Gaul.

January 1st, 27 B.C.- February 18th, 14 A.D- When the Roman Empire invades Britannia again, Alwin I manages to unite the Celtic tribes against Roman Emperor Augustus and manages to successfully expel his (Augustus's) forces from Britannia. Because of this feat, Alwin I is crowned by the Celtic tribes he has united as the first Emperor of Britannia. Alwin I officially creates the Kingdom of Britannia.

January 1st- December 8th, 43 AD- Roman Emperor Claudius successfully invades, conquers and annexes Britannia into the Roman Empire. Britannian Emperor Cartivellaunos is executed.

June 8th, 55 AD- Princess Boudica is declared Empress of Britannia (even though Britannia is under Roman occupation). The newly crowned Empress begins planning the liberation her homeland.

December 8th, 55 AD- July 15th, 61 AD- Empress Boudica starts a rebellion against the Roman Empire in hopes of liberating her homeland, however she not only fails, but is executed as well, thus Boudica's rebellion is crushed.

January 1st, 407 AD- June 5th, 410 AD- The Britannian Emperor (in hiding) Vortimer leads a successful armed rebellion against the Roman Empire, thus Britannia regains it's independence.

January 1st 500 AD Emperor Arthur Pendragon establishes the Knights of the Round, the 12 strongest Knights of the Britannian Empire. The Knights are: The Knight of One: Galahad, The Knight of Two: Lionel, The Knight of Three: Tristan, The Knight of Four: Gareth, The Knight of Five: Palamedes, The Knight of Six: Mordred (later betrays his father Emperor Arthur Pendragon (he's (Mordred) executed later), The Knight of Seven: Lancelot, The Knight of Eight: Bagdemagus, The Knight of Nine: Safir, The Knight of Ten: Percival, The Knight of Eleven: Ector and the Knight of Twelve: Pellinore. Also, Arthur Pendragon not only officially creates the position of Duke of Britannia, but gives his friend, Sagramore the position.

September 20th, 1066- December 10th, 1075- William the Conqueror successfully invades and conquers Britannia. Emperor Harold Godwinson is executed. William the Conqueror abolishes The Kingdom of Britannia and renames it the Kingdom of England (this also means that the title: Emperor of Britannia is also erased from existence). William the Conqueror officially declares himself King William the First of the Kingdom of England. William I forcefully marries Harold Godwinson daughter, Gytha (later having children) in order to 'legitimize' himself as the King of England.

September 21th, 1066- January 1st, 1774- The Great War between the Three Biblical Factions (Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils) breaks out, this war is the most devastating war in existence, made worse by the two Heavenly Dragons: Ddraig and Albion interfering. Anyways, all three factions have no choice but to end the war after the death's of the Biblical God and Four original Great Satan's: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus by the Treaty of Lucifaad. Of note: Azazel the Governor General of the Fallen Angels is the first to withdraw from the war and the two Heavenly Dragons: Ddraig and Albion are sealed within two separate Sacred Gears: Boosted Gear (Ddraig) and Divine Dividing (Albion) before the Biblical God dies.

June 3rd, 1241- Sakuradite (people knows it only as the "Philosopher's Stone" at this time) is discovered near Stonehenge. Because of it's (at this time) rarity, Sakuradite becomes a viable energy source.

February 15th, 1281- Marco Polo discovers a massive deposit of Sakuradite in Japan.

January 10th, 1391- CC is born in what is now Paris, France.

June 6, 1562- Elizabeth I gives birth to Henry Tudor. Many speculate that ether: Sir Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Sir Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; or Sir Carl, Duke of Britannia is the father of Henry Tudor.

March 24th, 1603- Elizabeth I dies and Henry Tudor (now known as Henry IX) becomes the King of England, this officially becomes known as "The Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty."

June 5th, 1610- Galileo Galilei- Discovers Jupiter's moons, lunar craters and the phases of Venus.

June 8th, 1640- Zeoticus Gremory is born in Lucifaad, Underworld.

June 15th, 1640- Venelena Bael is born in Lucifaad, Underworld.

July 1st, 1687- Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica is published by Sir Isaac Newton.

July 2st, 1687- Zeoticus Gremory and Venelena Bael marry.

May 1st, 1707- Through the Treaty of Union, Queen Anne reform's the Kingdom of England into the Kingdom of Great Britain.

May 7th, 1707- Sirzechs Gremory is born in Lucifaad, Underworld.

June 17th, 1707- Grayfia Lucifuge is born in Lucifaad, Underworld.

June 18th, 1707- Ajuka Astaroth is born in Lucifaad, Underworld.

December 1712- Falbium Glasya-Labolas is born in Lucifaad, Underworld.

June 1st, 1750- January 18th, 1765-The Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth invades and conquers East Prussia, West Prussia, Posen, Pomerania, Upper Silesia, parts of eastern Brandenburg and Silesia.

June 2st, 1750- Euclid Lucifuge is born in Lucifaad, Underworld.

October 9th, 1750- Serafall Sitri is born in Lilith, Underworld.

January 21th, 1765- June 18, 1775- Taking advantage of the situation just days after Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth wins their war with Prussia, Russia invades, conquers and annexes them (The Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth).

January 21st, 1774- After the Great War between the Three Biblical Factions is over: Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri and Falbium Glasya-Labolas with popular support manage to create a new government in the Underworld. They take the names of the original Four Great Satan's: Sirzechs Gremory becomes: Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth becomes: Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Glasya-Labolas becomes: Falbium Asmodeus and Serafall Sitri becomes: Serafall Leviathan. Despite the rise of the new government, whispers of descent and civil war are on the horizon.

April 19, 1775- September 3, 1783- As a result of Benjamin Franklin _**not**_ betraying his comrades to the Duke of Britannia as well as gaining France's entrance into the war on the side of the Patriots, George Washington wins the Siege of Yorktown, thus with this victory ultimately leads the Patriots winning the American Revolutionary War. George Washington becomes the first President of the United States of America (also called the United States, US or USA). Also during the War: George Augustus Eliott, Roger Curtis, Charles Holloway, George Mackenzie, Thomas Trigge, William Green, George Darby and August de la Motte are successfully assassinated just days before the start of The Great Siege of Gibraltar (June 24th, 1779- February 7th, 1783), also a small unit of both Spanish and French forces (wearing British uniforms) manage sneak into Gibraltar and blow-up some of the British Warships. Unfortunately they are caught before doing significant damage, despite being caught and executed, this move (along with the assassination of George Koehler during the siege) leads to a Franco-Spanish victory; The result is the annexation of Gibraltar back into Spain. Also as apart of the Treaty of Versailles (the treaty that ends the war): the British are allowed to cut logwood between the Hondo and Belize rivers.

January 10, 1776-July 18, 1854- The Great Devil Civil War begins when Katerea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus, Shalba Beelzebub and Rizevim Livan Lucifer gather an army of devils that disagree with the devil government (as well as with the Evil Piece system) lead by: Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus and Serafall Leviathan. The War is brutal for both sides and thousands die. The civil war only ends because both side come to the realization that this civil war will drive the Devil species to extinction if it (the civil war) continues. Unfortunately, Katerea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus, Shalba Beelzebub and Rizevim Livan Lucifer survive.

July 14, 1786- The Convention of London between the UK and Spain expands the UK's logging operation from between the Hondo and Belize rivers to the Sibun river.

August 21th, 1791- January 1st, 1804- The Black slaves (as well as some white abolitionists) win the Haitian Revolution, thus Haiti gains it's independence from France.

May 24th, 1798- September 24th, 1801- With the aid of the USA, Spain, Portugal, France and Russia (Queen Elisabeth III is currently threatening both Russia's internal and external interests), the Irish Revolution of 1798 succeeds, thus establishing the Republic of Ireland (entire Island) as a sovereign independent state by the Treaty of Dublin. Theobald Wolfe Tone becomes Ireland's first President, Henry Joy McCracken becomes Taoiseach (English: Prime Minister), John Murphy becomes the Tánaiste (English: Deputy Prime Minister), Robert Emmet becomes the Minister of War and Edward FitzGerald becomes the Minister for Foreign Affairs and Trade.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Lelouch is an Incubus while Nunnally and Marrybell are Succubi in this timeline.  
> Lelouch's Mother: Pure Blooded Succubus.  
> Marrybell's Mother: Pure Blooded Succubus.


	2. 1802-1899

June 10th, 1802- Because of Queen Elisabeth III violent actions: Spain, Portugal, USA, Ireland, Russia, China (the UK is currently both threatening Chinese interests as well as Chinese sovereignty (plus China is promised the annexation of both the British Raj and Ceylon (Sri Lanka) if they side with France and it's allies), Denmark-Norway, Sweden, Moldavia, Wallachia, Persia, Prussia, Austria, Hungary, Montenegro, Bavaria, Württemberg, Sardinia, Electorate of Hanover and Brunswick form the Allied Powers (or Allies).

June 21st, 1802- In response to the formation of the Allied Powers, the United Kingdom, Tuscany, Nassau, Sicily, Netherlands, The Papal States, Tyrol and the Ottoman Empire forms the Axis Powers (or the Axis).

July 1st, 1803- The USA buys French Louisiana.

May 18th, 1803- November 20th, 1815- Queen Elisabeth III starts World War 1 (Napoleonic Wars) when she invades Ireland. Ultimately the Allies win the war through the battles like the Battle of Trafalgar (October 21st, 1805) and the Battle of Waterloo (June 18th, 1815), also it doesn't help that after Queen Elisabeth III (along with most of the British Royal Family) flees to British Canada (With the help of both Sir Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia and Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One), she has British Canada attack the US mainland. Anyways, because of the Treaty of Paris: The Ottoman Empire's European lands (except for the modern day Republic of Turkey's Provence's of: Kocaeli, Istanbul, Tekirdağ, Kırklareli and Edirne) are divided between Russia, Austria and Hungary (The modern day countries of: Greece, Romania, Bulgaria, Cyprus as well as the present day Soviet SSR of: Moldova and the Caucasus region that's apart of the Ottoman Empire is annexed by Russia. The modern day countries of: Bosnia and Herzegovina, Serbia, Albania, Macedonia and Kosovo are split between Austria and Hungary). China annexes the entirety of both the British Raj as well as Ceylon. The Allies install a puppet government in the United Kingdom. Also During the war Denmark-Norway falls apart due to internal issues (becoming sovereign independent states), however both Denmark and Norway still remain apart of the Allies. Through the separate Oregon Treaty The US annexes the Oregon Country beneath the 49th parallel (except Vancouver Island). America annex's all of the UK's territorial possessions in the Caribbean (such as Jamaica, Grenada, the British Virgin Islands, the Cayman Islands etc..) Also, Demerara, Essequibo (colony) and Berbice, Surinam (Dutch colony) are annexed by Russia.

January 1st, 1804- December 31st, 1825- Through revolutions and various other means, all of Latin America (except for Puerto Rico and Cuba) gain their independence from both Spain and Portugal.

June 10th, 1813- Elisabeth III declares that her lover Sir Ricardo von Britannia will succeed her as the new leader of what remains of the British Empire when she dies.

September 18th, 1813- "Treatise on the Motion of Rockets" (rocket equation based on Newton's third law of motion) is published by William Moore.

January 1st, 1817- Queen Elisabeth III officially both declares and establishes The Holy Britannian Empire (Britannia encompasses the territories of: Rupert's Land, the Oregon Country (not annexed by the US), Upper Canada, the Northwest Territory, Lower Canada, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island and Newfoundland). Not only is Ottawa renamed Pendragon, but it also becomes the new capital of Britannia. Elisabeth III renames herself: Empress Elisabeth ka Britannia, after officially marring her long time lover Ricardo von Britannia (Thus begins the reign of the Britannia (family surname) line (which all members of the Britannian Royal Family still uses today). Also Empress Elisabeth officially creates the Britannian Pound and makes it the new currency of Britannia.

March 1st, 1823- June 18th, 1839- The First Mexican Empire (later becoming the First Mexican Republic) collapses, several Mexican provinces gain independence: Costa Rica, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras and Nicaragua only to merge into and form the Federal Republic of Central America (or FRCA). However the FRCA doesn't last long and collapses into a brief civil war (That Doesn't last long), in the end each of the FRCA's federal states become independent republics.

August 25th, 1830- July 21st, 1831- Due to corruption, oppression, etc. the Belgian Revolution erupts, despite being semi-long it is bloody and violent, however Belgium gains it's independence from the Netherlands.

December 1, 1833- Britannia tries to conquer and annex the Falkland Islands, however after a stand off with the navy's of the USA, Ireland and Spain, the Britannian navy has no choice but to return home. The Falkland Islands later become apart of the Argentinian Homeland.

October 2nd, 1835- April 21st, 1836- Sam Houston (and others) instigates the successful Texas Revolution against Mexico, the result: is the formation of the Republic of Texas (Texas remains independent until it's annexation by the USA on December 29, 1845).

June 15th, 1837- both Elisabeth ka Britannia and her lover Ricardo von Britannia are assassinated by unknown gunmen (the gunmen executed later).

June 20th, 1837- Victoria la Britannia is coroneted as the new Empress of Britannia (it is strongly suspected that Victoria had both Elisabeth ka Britannia and Ricardo von Britannia assassinated, but it is never officially proven (in reality Victoria is responsible for the assassination's).

June 18th, 1840- John William Draper manages to get the first clear telescopic photograph of Earth's Moon.

June 1st, 1844- Claire li Britannia (Original **(see: "List of my OC's (because I couldn't add them to my profile)" for explanation)** is born in Pendragon.

April 25, 1846- February 3, 1848- The Mexican–American War ignites when Mexican forces attacks American troops in the disputed territory of Coahuila. The War ends with the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo, one of the stipulations is the Mexican Cession (signed by both Mexican President Antonio López de Santa Anna and American President James Knox Polk).

February 23, 1848- February 10th, 1856- Several successful republican revolutions occur in the German states (Prussia is the most effected), Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Netherlands, Luxemburg (gained independence from France on June 1st, 1814) and Belgium. Also as a result of the Danish Revolution: the newly formed Republic of Denmark (exists to present day) is forced to sell both Greenland and Iceland to Britannia.

January 1st, 1849- December 21st 1858- The First Sino-Russian War erupts when Russia attacks China in a bid for more land and territory. The War ends in a Russian Victory, Russia annexes: Outer Mongolia, Outer Manchuria, Tuva and Sakhalin Island via the Treaty of Moscow.

June 1st, 1850- Both Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels flee to Russia due to their evolvement in the revolution in Prussia (both become official Russian citizens in four years).

October 1st, 1853 March 30th, 1856- To regain lost lands the Ottoman Empire attacks Russia, Austria and Hungary, thus starting the Crimean War. The war ends with decisive victory for Russia, Austria and Hungary. With the war over the Ottoman Empire is forced to give Tunisia to Russia and is also forced to give massive fanatical reparations to both Austria and Hungary.

April 12, 1861- May 9, 1865- The American Civil War erupts when 11 American States (South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, Texas, Virginia (in protest a large portion of western Virginia breaks away from the state and forms the modern day US State of West Virginia (in order to stay with the USA), Arkansas, North Carolina and Tennessee) Secede from the Union not only in protest to overwhelming corruption in the American government, but also largely to protect States rights. These 11 states merges to form the Confederate States of America (CSA or C.S.), unfortunately for the CSA they fail to adapt to the North's overwhelming industrial capacity, military, etc. and thus not only does the CSA lose the civil war, but is annexed back into the US (of note: Abraham Lincoln signs the Emancipation Proclamation, thus striking a blow in favor of civil rights for black people as well as freeing the slaves). Also as the Civil War draws to a close John Wilkes Booth (a spy for Britannia) assassinates Abraham Lincoln on April 14, 1865, this out rages the people of the USA, thus an investigation into the assassination begins (The truth is discovered after Booth is interrogated (later executed), This leads to almost open war between America and Britannia, however war is averted only because the Britannian Empress: Victoria la Britannia not only clams that she didn't order the assassination, but also she uses scapegoats to pin the assassination on (she allows these scapegoats to not only be deported to the US, but also executed).

December 20th, 1861- All the Italian states form into one nation: The Kingdom of Italy.

January 1st- December 1st, 1862, Britannia attacks Guatemala and manages to annex a large swath of land via the Treaty of Pendragon. The new Britannian colony is named Britannian Honduras after the Battle of The Bay of Honduras (naval battle).

July 1st, 1865- Jules Verne publishes: _From the Earth to the Moon._

July 2nd, 1865- Nikola Tesla and this family move to Russia for fanatical reasons.

March 30th, 1867- Both Austria and Hungary merge to form the Austro-Hungarian Empire in response to both Ottoman and Russian aggression.

June 15th, 1867- Due to overwhelming fanatical problems (due in most part to the First Sino-Russian War), Russia reluctantly sells Alaska to Britannia.

January 1st, 1888- Nikola Tesla begins working for the inventor Bruno Abakanowicz, thus beginning the full industrialization of the Russian Empire.

January 1st, 1886- December 31, 1899- Nikola Tesla along with Bruno Abakanowicz starts up the Tesla Electric Light and Manufacturing Company. The Company begins hiring other inventors and workers throughout the Russian Empire, with this move the Company manages to create: dynamo electric machine commutators, new types of motors and electrical transmission equipment, etc. The Company also installs electrical arc light-based illumination systems designed by Tesla himself. The Company also begins experimenting with X-ray, Radio, Atmospheric electricity, etc. thus Russia begins to modernize as a country.

July 1, 1867- June 13, 1898- The Britannian Homeland is officially reorganized into the provinces of Alaska, New Brunswick, Quebec, Ontario, Nova Scotia, Manitoba, Greenland, Iceland, British Columbia and Prince Edward Island. Also two territories are created: The Northwest Territories and the Yukon. This officially become known as Britannian Confederation.

June 28th 1869- April 5th 1872- Just one day after the end of the Boshin War (January 27, 1868- June 27th 1869) Russia invades Japan, both conquering and annexing it, thus turning it into the Governorate of Japan.

July 19th, 1870- May 10th, 1871- The Franco-Prussian War begins when France attacks Prussia due to fears of a unified German state. The War ends with Prussian victory, this leads to failed communist rebellion in Paris.

January 18th, 1871- All the German states merge together to form the Republic of Germany (also known as the Unification of Germany)

February 1st, 1872- Empress Victoria is assassinated by terrorists, this causes Claire li Britannia to become the next Empress of Britannia.

March 2nd, 1872- Russia begins moving Japanese from a large area in Tokyo and replaces them with Russian settlers, thus the Tokyo Settlement is officially created.

January 1st, 1873- Impressed by Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels Communist Manifesto (and hoping it will settle descent) puts both men in charge of running Japan' as a result of this move: communism spreads throughout Japan.

November 30th, 1874- The future Prime Minister of Britannia Winston Churchill is born in Pendragon (he'll be prime minister until the end of World War 3 (term in office: May 10th, 1940- September 2nd, 1945).

January 1st, 1881 and January 20th 1914- The European powers (including Britannia) colonize almost all of Africa (this known as the Scramble for Africa). Britannia itself only manages to colonize some of Sothern Africa (not for a lack of trying though, it's just to many other factors play into this **: 1** ).

January 15, 1885- Russia invades, conquers and annexes Hawaii. Also, the flag of Hawaii's canton is changed to the Russian flag.

July 1st- September 12, 1882- The Russo-Egyptian War began as a result of the 'Urabi Revolt (January 1st, 1879 - September 12th 1882) causing the deaths of Russian nationals in the country, thus Russia declares war on the Khedivate of Egypt, in the end Russia both conquers and annexing Egypt.

July 30th, 1891- Nikola Tesla officially becomes a Russian citizen.

January 1st, 1894- Vladimir Lenin become the Governor-general of Japan.

February 1st, 1894- June 18th, 1898- China invades, conquers and annexes both Bhutan and Nepal.

July 2nd 1894- Vladimir Lenin meets Azazel the Governor-general of the fallen Angels (later becoming friends).

August 1st, 1894- April 17th, 1895- The Second Sino-Russian war erupts when Russia invades China to gain Inner Manchuria, Taiwan, Penghu and the Liaodong Peninsula. Russia wins he war and annexes all intended territories.

September 2, 1894- Russia splits up the former Khedivate of Egypt into Egypt and Sudan.

July 5, 1898- H. G. Wells publishes: The _War of the Worlds,_ this actually inspires: Robert H. Goddard to look into rocketry.

April 21st, 1898- August 13th, 1898- The Spanish–American War erupts when the USS _Maine is destroyed in_ in Havana harbor by Spanish forces. The war ends in American victory. The results are: Cuba gains it's independence as republic, Puerto Rico, Guam and the Philippines become Unincorporated territories of the United States (the Philippines later becomes a US Commonwealth until 1946 (The Philippines gain total independence via the Treaty of Manila).

August 1st, 1899- September 20th, 1901- Chinese Separatists in Inner Manchuria proclaim the Kingdom of Manchuria, thus initiating the Boxer Rebellion. The Russians successfully crushes the rebellion, however this causes increased separatism to spread throughout the region.

August 2, 1899- Russia establishes Pearl Harbor on the Island of Oahu, Hawaii.


	3. 1901-1929

January 22nd, 1901- Claire li Britannia dies and is succeeded by Edward sa Britannia.

June 8th, 1903- Konstantin Tsiolkovsky publishes: Исследование мировых пространств реактивными приборами ( _The Exploration of Cosmic Space by Means of Reaction Devices_ ).

February 8th, 1904- September 5th, 1905- The Third Sino-Russian War erupts, when China looking to regain lost land attacks Port Arthur, however China is defeated again and is forced to sign the Treaty of Portsmouth (the Treaty of Portsmouth is one of the major reasons behind why the Xinhai Revolution occurs).

January 22nd, 1905- June 16th, 1907- The various people of the Russian Empire rise up in bloody revolution against the government Because of the severe lack of human rights, imperial corruption, etc. however the revolution fails, but not with out severe consequences: The October Manifesto is issued by Tsar Nicholas II himself (forced to by Sergei Witte), the Russian Constitution of 1906 is enacted and the establishment of the State Duma. Also of note: Vladimir Lenin comes to an agreement with Azazel that: if he (Lenin) instigates a communist revolution in Russia then The entire Fallen Angel species can officially make the new Russia their permanent home (later Odin (leader of the Norse Pantheon) as well as Four Devil Kings and the dragon Kings (Azazel manages to contact them) are on board (Odin, the Dragon Kings and the Four Devil Kings are offered the same thing as Azazel, a permanent homeland (on earth) for their respective peoples).

September 1, 1905- Both Saskatchewan and Alberta are formed and both become Provence's of Britannia.

January 18th, 1906- A Dial Home Device (DHD) is unearthed in Giza, Egypt by Russian archaeologists.

January 1st, 1908- Russia officially creates/redesigns (redrawing the already existing Governorate borders) the Governorates of: Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Romania, Bulgaria, Greece, Hawaii, Poland, Egypt, Sudan, Finland, Estonia, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, **Prussia: 2** , Latvia, Lithuania, Russian Guiana (the word "Russian" is dropped), Russian Suriname (the word "Russian" is dropped), Moldova, Mongolia, Manchuria (Inner), Japan, Twain, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Ukraine and Uzbekistan. Also in revenge for The revolution from 1905-1907, Nicholas II cedes: the Crimean Peninsula, the Rybachy Peninsula, Karelian Isthmus, East Karelia and West Karelia perpetually to the Russian homeland (Tuva, Outer Manchuria, Sakhalin Island and the Kuril Islands are also ceded in perpetually to Russia).

June 30th-July 25th, 1908- The Tunguska event occurs, when a Goa'uld Ha'tak crashes into the Yeniseysk Governorate (now Krasnoyarsk Krai), Russia. The Ha'tak is heavy damaged when it comes out of hyperspace. The crash causes such a commotion, the Russian military is despatched to the area, luckily a entire battalion is despatched because of the survivors begin attacking everything in site, fortunately the Russian battalion (although cut down to half their original numbers) both overwhelm and kill most of the survivors (around 300 out of the 700 original survivors are killed), including the Goa'uld Forseti. With Forseti, the surviving Jaffa see that he (Forseti) isn't a god and surrender to the Russians. Instead of imprisoning the remaining Jaffa, the Russian's offer them a deal (after one Jaffa with help, learns enough Russian to act as pseudo translator): "Help us understand the ship's technology and you not only won't be our prisoners, but you will be treated well." The Jaffa ultimately reluctantly agree, however they spend the rest of their natural lives on earth. Eventually this event leads Russia to modernize decades ahead of the other countries, Also the Russian gain vital intelligence about the Goa'uld, the Stargate, etc.

July 26th, 1908- The USA creates the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI).

January 1st 1909- December 18th, 1910- Russia invades, conquers and annexes Korea.

May 6th, 1910- Edward sa Britannia dies and is succeeded by George ko Britannia.

September 29th, 1911- October 18th, 1912- The Italo-Turkish War begins as the result of Italy wanting colonies in Africa. The war ends with an Italian victory. The Ottoman Empire is forced to give Italy: Tripolitania, Cyrenaica and Fezzan. Italian Libya is officially formed.

October 10, 1911- February 12, 1912- The Chinese Empire collapses into the Xinhai Revolution because of years of corruption, mistreatment of the Chinese people by the government, etc. The revolution ends with a rebel victory and the establishment of the Republic of China. Both Chinese India (the former British Raj) and Ceylon gain their independence as a result of the revolution (however because of the Treaty of Paris, Ceylon becomes apart (annexed) of the Newly formed Republic of India.

October 11, 1911- Vladimir makes contact with the Jaffa from 1908 and offers them a deal: "If you help me and my comrades overthrow the Tsarist government and transform Russia into a communist state then you will become full citizens of the new Russia."

June 28th, 1913- Because of Russian expansion the countries of: Mexico, the United Kingdom, Britannia, Spain, the Netherlands, Belgium, Portugal, Ireland, the Ottoman Empire and Austria-Hungary form the Central Powers.

July 19th, 1913- In response to the formation of the Central Powers the countries of: Russia, France, the USA, Italy, Brazil, Germany, Iran, China (Russia helped the republican revolutionaries seize control of China in the Xinhai Revolution) and India form the Allied Powers.

June 18th, 1914- Robert Goddard gets American patents for multistage and liquid-fueled rockets.

July 28th, 1914- November 11, 1918- World War 2 begins when Archduke Franz Ferdinand is assassinated by the nationalist Gavrilo Princip in Sarajevo the capital of the Austro-Hungarian occupied Bosnia and Herzegovina. It is soon discovered that Germany (Britannia actually setup the assassination and successfully frames Germany) is responsible for the death the death of both the Archduke and his wife, after this Austria-Hungary declares war on Germany, thus World War 2 begins. The War ends with an Allied victory, but at a terrible price: Germany the USA and Russia falls into revolution, despite this The United Kingdom is forced to sign The Treaty of Versailles, Austria-Hungary is broken up (later ultimately forming Yugoslavia, Austria, Hungary, Czechoslovakia and Albania). Because of the Treaty of Versailles: Australia, Britannian Honduras (renamed Belize) and New Zealand gains their independence as the Republic of Australia and the Republic of New Zealand respectively. France annexes Malta, Cyprus, the Belgian Congo, Ottoman Syria, Ottoman Lebanon Ottoman Palestine, Ottoman Iraq and Ottoman Jordan. After the Turkish War of Independence (May 19, 1919- October 11, 1922), Turkey becomes a republic on October 29th, 1923.

April 24th- 29th, 1916- During World War 2, because of many problems (including Irish troops dying in the war as well as a corrupt Irish government) the Easter Rising explodes throughout Ireland, the Rising ends when Irish President Michael Collins is executed in Dublin. A new government takes power: Sinn Féin (English: "ourselves" or "we ourselves"), at the Head of the new Government is the new Irish President Patrick Henry Pearse, he (Pearse) appoints: James Connolly as Prime Minister, Thomas James "Tom" Clarke becomes Deputy prime minister and the new secretary of War is Thomas MacDonagh.

June 10, 1916- September 23, 1932- Hejaz gains it's independence from the Ottoman Empire and becomes the Kingdom of Hejaz, however Hejaz after World War 2 is conquered in 1925 by the Sultanate of Nejd, thus creating the Kingdom of Hejaz and Nejd. Later Hejaz and Nejd merges with Al-Hasa and Qatif, thus unifies as the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia.

January 18th, 1917- August 1st, 1923- The Second American Revolution erupts as a direct response to a number of major events that are far to compacted to truly explain, sufficient to say, the USA breaks up into several Smaller nations: The Second Confederate States of America (encompassing the territory of the original Confederacy as well as Puerto Rico), the Republic of California, Republic of New England (the New England region) and the Peoples Republic of America (The rest of the former United States). Woodrow Wilson is executed by communist revolutionaries.

March 8th- November 8th, 1917- Even before World War 2 started Russia was a powder keg, but now this powder keg explodes into the Second Russian Revolution. The revolution ends with the execution of both Nicholas II and his wife, however their children are allowed to live (even allowed to stay in Russia so long as they don't later rise up against the new regime, which they agree to). As a direct result of the revolution the Treaty of Brest-Litovsk is singed between all Russian occupied countries, in the treaty the Governorate's of: Romania, Bulgaria, Prussia, Egypt, Sudan, Greece, Poland, Hawaii, Guiana (becomes officially the Democratic Republic of Guiana), Suriname, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Moldova, Mongolia, Manchuria (inner), Korea, Japan, and Twain are given independence as republics (stipulated in the treaty). The Governorate's of: Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Ukraine and Uzbekistan remain apart of Russia. Mongolia later goes communist in 1921.

November 7th, 1917- June 16, 1923- Russian Civil War began when Anti-Bolsheviks forces attack several Bolsheviks strongholds (including Moscow), the war is both bloody and brutal, but in the end the Bolsheviks win the war and establishes the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (also called the USSR or Soviet Union). The USSR is officially created on December 30th, 1922, it is a Multi-party (so long as the political parties are communist or socialist) Federal presidential Democratic constitutional Marxist–Leninist socialist republic. Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Ukraine and Uzbekistan become Soviet Socialist Republics (or SSR's). Vladimir Lenin Becomes the first Soviet President, while Mikhail Kalinin becomes the Vice-President. Lenin steals idea's from the USA, namely: how each American federal state operates, the Second Amendment, etc. (in fact both the President and Vice-President of the USSR's duties, obligations (including the Soviet President being the Commander-in-Chief of the Soviet Armed forces), etc. is an EXACT carbon copy of both the President and Vice-President of the United States of America! The Soviet President has a four year term, renewable indefinitely.

November 8th, 1917-December 31st, 1938- The countries of: Romania, Germany, Czechoslovakia, Bulgaria, Prussia, Poland, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Moldova and Mongolia go communist. Also at the same time the countries of: Spain (Francisco Franco), the United Kingdom (Oswald Mosley), France (Philippe Pétain), Austria (Adolf Hitler), Italy (Benito Mussolini), Hungary (Miklós Horthy, later Ferenc Szálasi), Yugoslavia (Ante Pavelić) Albania (Midhat Frashëri) Korea (Yi Un) and Portugal (António de Oliveira Salazar).

June 1st, 1919- Robert Goddard's paper: "A Method of Reaching Extreme Altitudes" discussing liquid-fueled rocketry is published.

January 1st 1921-In a relatively bloodless coup, Japan not only becomes communist, it also renames itself the Peoples Republic of Japan (The PRJ exists until Japan is restructured in 1971).

January 1st, 1923- The Treaty of Moscow-Lilith is singed by: Vladimir Lenin (President of the USSR), Sirzechs Lucifer (Devil King), Ajuka Beelzebub (Devil King), Falbium Asmodeus (Devil King), Serafall Leviathan (Devil King), Tiamat (Dragon King), Yu-Long (Dragon King), Midgardsormr (Dragon King), Fafnir (Dragon King), Odin (leader of the Norse Pantheon) and Azazel (Governor General of the Fallen Angels); This treaty officially declares that the USSR will/is the homeland (on Earth) of the races of the: Dragons, Devils, Fallen angels and the Norse Pantheon. This is the first step towards the reconciliation of the Three Biblical Factions as well as a an easing of tensions between the Fallen Angels and the Devils. As part of the Treaty of Moscow-Lilith all Fallen Angels, members of the Norse Pantheon and Dragons living within the USSR take on human last names of their choosing to blend in with their (now) human neighbours.

March 1st, 1923- July 15th, 2015- Since Soviet Russia's population is considered susceptible to indoctrination via propaganda among other things by Azazel (after talking to Lenin and others) decides to do a risky experiment, which is: That if the USSR is to be the homeland of Fallen Angels and other races then the humans living in the USSR should know whom their living along side with. Azazel realizes that there will be problems if the information isn't handled properly so he plans to gradually release the information to selected cities of his choosing starting with Moscow then later the rest of the USSR. Anyways initially most of the humans don't take the news of their new neighbors very well however thanks to Lenin, Stalin and their successors the humans of the USSR are gradually indoctrinated into excepting their non-neighbors. Two major reasons how this happens (there are other reasons, but are too many to list): Soviet Propaganda (initially Stalinist Propaganda) and the criminalisation of the persecution of all races, human or no (equality): Basically: If you persecute, discriminate against, etc. people (whether their non-human or human) then you'll be ether executed or be sent to the gulag (majority of gulags are in Siberia or Kazakhstan), so treat all races as equals no exceptions.

June 19th, 1923- The Jaffa are given full Soviet citizenship and are free to live as they please so long as they follow the USSR's laws.

August 1st, 1923- June 18th, 1937- Picking up after the revolution, the Second American Civil War is both violent and brutal, however it ends when a well coordinated communist uprising occurs in all of the breakaway State's capitals, thus ending the Second American Civil war.

December 15th, 1923- Hermann Oberth publishes: _Die Rakete zu den Planetenräumen_ ("By Rocket into Planetary Space").

January 21st, 1924- The first Soviet President: Vladimir Lenin dies while in office. Lenin's Vice-President Leon Trotsky takes over as the new President of the USSR and serves until Joseph Stalin takes power as the President of the USSR on January 1st, 1927.

June 9, 1924- Society for Studies of Interplanetary Travel is founded by Konstantin Tsiolkovsky, Friedrich Zander and Yuri Kondratyukin in the Soviet Union.

August 1st, 1927- December 22nd, 1936- The Chinese/Manchurian Civil War ignites when Chiang Kai-shek begins cracking down brutally on anyone ether associated or thought to be associated with communism, however staring in 1928 the civil war spreads into Manchuria. On December 20th, 1936 Manchuria falls to communism and officially becomes the People's Socialist Republic of Manchuria, This prompts Mongolia, the USSR and Japan to intervene and forces Chiang Kai-shek into a ceasefire by threatening to simultaneously invade China. Chiang Kai-shek capitulates and officially ends the civil war on December 22nd, 1936 via the Treaty of Moscow. Later Mao Zedong moves to Manchuria and quickly becomes the country's new leader.

January 18th, 1928- Mikhail Artamonov leads an archaeological expedition in Giza, Egypt and discovers the Stargate along with several small artifacts. The Stargate is quickly moved from Egypt to the USSR were the surviving Jaffa from 1908 are brought in as consultants.

February 21st, 1928- The Stargate is placed at Vladivostok Naval Base. To protect the Stargate the base is expanded and becomes Stargate Command. By the start of the 21st century Vladivostok is both a naval and Air Force base and is almost impregnable. Of note: Nikola Tesla is hired as a scientist for the Stargate Program.

October 29, 1929- June 18th, 1939- The Great Depression, considered the worst economic depression of the 20th century begins as the result of the Wall Street Crash in 1929, the Depression only ends because of the arms buildup to World War 3.


	4. 1930-1949

January 1st-28th, 1930- The Soviets open the Stargate and travel to Abydos and encounter the Goa'uld System Lord: Ra. This encounter coalesces into a violent confect that ultimately results in not only the Russian's killing Ra and freeing the Abydonian people from slavery, but also befriending them as well.

February 8th, 1930- With the help of Jaffa from 1908, the Soviets begin visiting non-Goa'uld occupied planet's. Several SG Teams are created, including SG-1 (The Stargate Program's flagship team).

July 1st, 1934- The soviet Union creates the People's Commissariat for Internal Affairs (Russian: Народный комиссариат внутренних дел) internationally known as the NKVD (Russian: НКВД). The NKVD is the Soviet version of the American FBI.

January 20th, 1936- George ko Britannia dies and is succeeded by Edward ru Britannia.

December 11th, 1936- Edward ru Britannia is successfully assassinated on orders of Winston Churchill (an extremely hard-core anti-American) because of his (Edward's) pro-American stance among other things. Later George su Britannia succeeds his assassinated brother as Emperor of Britannia.

December 21st 1936- To boost it's a economy (because of the Great Depression) Germany has no choice, but it sell German New Guinea to China, also they reluctantly give all of their African colonies independence.

July 1st, 1937- With the backing of the Soviet government, Nikola Tesla successfully creates several Directed-energy weapons: The Teleforce Defence System, several charged particle beam weapons, etc.

July 7th, 1937- September 9th, 1945- The Sino-Japanese War begins when Chiang Kai-shek lived over the terms of the Treaty of Moscow invades Manchuria, this causes Mongolia, Japan and the Soviet Union to declare war on China, this war extends into as well as officially becomes apart of World War 3.

July 10th, 1937- All American breakaway states merge together to form the United Socialist States of America (also called the USSA, Communist America, or as a semi-slam: Soviet America). The capital is Washington DC. The USSA is a Federal Marxist–Leninist one-party socialist state. Al Capone becomes the USSA's first President (his Presidency doesn't last because not only does Franklin Delano Roosevelt easily overthrow Capone on June 1st 1938, he (Roosevelt) becomes the next President of the USSA (Roosevelt converted to communism when he read the Communist Manifesto as a teenager).

January 1st-18th, 1938- The USSA invades conquers and annexes Hawaii (turning it into an unincorporated territory (Hawaii keeps the Russian flag in it's canton).

January 1st, 1939- The Countries of: Japan, the USSA, Romania, Germany, Manchuria, Czechoslovakia, Ireland (non communist, but joins the Allies because of the UK begins threatening them (Ireland), Bulgaria, Prussia, Poland, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Moldova and Mongolia reform the Allied Powers.

January 15th 1939- The Countries of: Austria, Hungary, The UK, Britannia, China, Spain, Portugal, Italy, Yugoslavia, Albania and France form the Axis Powers.

January 16th- 21st, 1939- SG-1 visits the planet Pangar and manages to befriend it's people. Anyways, SG-1 helps the Pangarans in one of their agrological digs and discover a Goa'uld stasis jar. Luckily SG-1 discovers the jar without the Pangarans knowing about it. SG-1 both knowing what the jar is and what the jar represents, they manage to smuggle it off world.

January 21st, 1939- After SG-1 brings the Goa'uld stasis jar back to Stargate Command, the command staff debate on what to do, the most unlikely solution comes from a young nurse that caught Tuberculosis a few days prior to mission: Anastasia Nikolaevna (daughter of Nicholas II). With nothing left to lose Anastasia asks to be implanted with the Goa'uld, her reasoning is that since she's going to die anyway from TB it doesn't matter to her. There's shock from SG personnel, however they proceed. Once the Goa'uld is both inside and takes full control of Anastasia, the Goa'uld reveals itself as the Tok'ra Queen: Egeria. Egeria remains at Stargate Command under guard.

January 18th, 1939- SG-1 visits P3R-233 and discovers several artifacts including the Quantum Mirror.

April 1st, 1939- Egeria successfully gains the trust of SG personnel and is semi-freely aloud to move around the base.

September 1st, 1939- September 2 1945- The UK attacks Ireland in effort to restore the original British Empire, This initiates World War 3. The War ends in an allied victory with the deaths of all leaders of the Fascist European states (including Hitler). Britannia doesn't surrender until the USSA drops the Atomic bombs: Fat Man on Sudbury Ontario and Little Man on London Ontario. The results of the war is: Korea is split up into a communist North Korea (Democratic People's Republic of Korea (DPRK) and a non communist South Korea (Republic of Korea (ROK). Britannia is also split up: Alaska, Yukon, the Northwest Territories (due to the land mass size (and American pressure, a large eastern section of the Northwest Territories is broken off and becomes the Britannian Territory of Nunavut), British Columbia, Alberta and Saskatchewan are merged together to form West Britannia (The Britannian Democratic Republic) and: Manitoba, Ontario, the newly created Nunavut Territory, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia and Prince Edward Island merge to form: East Britannia (The Federal Republic of Britannia). Pendragon is split in two Western Pendragon is officially under Soviet occupation while Eastern Pendragon is officially apart of East Britannia. West Britannia's capital is at Victoria, British Columbia and East Britannia's capital is East Pendragon. As expected _(geographic_ wise) West Britannia is a Soviet puppet state, while East Britannia is an American puppet state. Most of the Britannian royal family are exiled to The Union of South Africa, the rest (at least try (some are successful) to keep a low profile. George su Britannia sets up the Holy Britannia's new capital at Johannesburg, Union of South Africa (this results in _three_ Britannia's existing: West Britannia (Soviet Puppet State), East Britannia (American puppet state) and the Holy Britannian Empire (Britannian Government-in-Exile) based in Johannesburg, Union of South Africa. The Soviet Union via the Potsdam Conference annexes all of French North Africa and the Western Sahara. French Malta, French Cyprus, French Congo, French Syria, French Guiana, French Lebanon French Palestine, French Iraq, French Madagascar and French Jordan gain their independence as republics (note: French Guiana officially becomes the Republic of Guiana). Also directly because of World War 3 the United Nations is formed. Italy, Spain and Portugal are forced to give all of it's colonies independence as republics. The United Kingdom is broken up into the Republics of England, Scotland and Wales. The Britannian Pound is forcefully abolished and is replaced by the Britannian Dollar (the Britannian Dollar is a direct carbon copy of the American Dollar), however, since the Britannian Homeland is split into East and West Britannia the Britannian the Dollar (excluding in the Britannian South Africa region) is split into two currency's: The East Britannian Dollar (East Britannia) and the West Britannian Dollar (West Britannia). Both the Soviet Union and the USSA become Global Superpowers as a direct result of World War 3. Of note: The Pacific theatre of World War 3 is officially called the First Pacific War because of Japanese involvement in the war (helps take on the Britannian Pacific Fleet).

January 1st, 1940- Raymond de Saint-Gilles is born in London, England (United Kingdom).

January 2nd, 1940- With Egeria's help the Soviets discovers one of the Tok'ra's outposts, after some lengthy explanations and Egeria proving who she really is, the Tok'ra officially ally with the Soviets.

June 18th, 1942- Taizō Kirihara is born in Shibuya, Tokyo, People's Republic of Japan.

July 8th, 1942- Hidenobu Kubouin is born in Taitō, Tokyo, People's Republic of Japan.

January 7th, 1943- Nikola Tesla dies of Coronary thrombosis in his privet Dacha outside Moscow. Anyways, directly because of Tesla, Russia/the USSR is now a modern technological 20th (as The Russian Empire)-21st (as the USSR) century country.

June 18th, 1943- Tousai Munakata is born in Koto, Tokyo, People's Republic of Japan.

June 19th, 1943- Ruben K. Ashford is born in Pendragon Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

September 3rd, 1945- December 31st, 1953- America successfully both deposes and replaces Austria, Belgium, Cyprus, Denmark, England France, Greece, Italy, Luxembourg, Malta, Netherlands, Norway, Portugal, Spain, Sweden, Scotland and Wales government's with regimes loyal to Washington, thus angering the Soviets, which causes the Soviet-American Split.

September 9th, 1945- The First Sino-Japanese War ends with a Japanese/Allied victory. Chiang Kai-shek is deposed and a new (non-communist) government is established in China. Manchuria annexes all of Southeast Asia's European colonies, except for Vietnam: It's (Vietnam) split into a Soviet/Chinese backed communist North Vietnam (Democratic Republic of Vietnam) and the American backed communist South Vietnam (Peoples Republic of Vietnam). Communist governments are installed in all of Manchuria's occupied lands.

March 31st, 1946- May 1st 1950- The Chinese Civil War ignites again when Chiang Kai-shek easily topples China's new government, this time Manchuria, Japan, Mongolia and The USSR covertly aid the Chinese communists. On October 1, 1949 with Chiang Kai-shek on the run and China in chaos Manchuria officially annex's China, thus both countries merge and becoming the People's Republic of China, with this move Japan, the USSR and Mongolia move into the new country to help Mao in crushing the last of shek's forces. On April 15th, the Allied forces succeed in deposing Chiang Kai-shek once and for all (killing both him and his followers) on April 25th, 1950, thus all opposition to Mao's rule is quashed.

April 1st 1946- June 18th, 1955- The Soviet- Goa'uld War ignites when the Spetsnaz successfully assassinates the Goa'uld System Lord, Apophis on the planet Chulak (Apophis attacks one of the Soviet's allies, thus a retaliatory strike). With Apophis's death other Goa'uld System Lords see earth as a threat and go to war, but thanks to infighting, the way Goa'uld society is setup, the Soviets pitting the Goa'uld against each other etc. they (the Goa'uld System Lords) are defeated and their image of being 'God' is forever destroyed thanks to Soviet efforts during the war. The war against the Goa'uld System Lords maybe over, but the Goa'uld themselves are still a threat. Of note: The Soviets over the course of the war and even decades after the war manage to successfully steal and incorporate captured Goa'uld into their space fleet.

June 10th, 1946- Because of the War the countries of: Moldavia, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania and Prussia though a ligament democratic referendum willingly joins the Soviet Union as SSR's.

September 17th, 1947- A damaged Asgard ship is forced out of hyperspace and crashes near Roswell, New Mexico. The American government discovers the ship and it's dead crew. The American government falsely claim the Asgard ship is a weather balloon.

September 18th, 1947- The USSA creates the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA).

September 19th, 1947- The USSR merges the Western Sahara and Soviet North Africa together.

June 24th, 1948- May 12th, 1949- A major international crises occurs when American forces in East Pendragon blocks Warsaw Pact forces railway, road, and canal access to the sectors of Pendragon under Eastern (American) control, however America promises to drop the blockade if the Soviets (as well as the rest of Warsaw Pact) withdraw the current West Britannian Dollar in favor of a newer version that's based off their (America's) model, however the Soviets decline because they want the West Pendragon Dollar to be an independent currency. In response, to America's blockade, the Warsaw Pact (lead by the USSR) organizes the Pendragon Airlift to bring supplies to the people of East Pendragon. The Air Forces of: the USSR, Japan, Mongolia, Germany, Yugoslavia, Albania, Czechoslovakia, West Britannia, Bulgaria and Romania are dispatched to aid the city and fly's over 200,000 flights in a single year, thus the people of East Pendragon receives up to 8,893 tons of necessities each day, (among the necessities: fuel and food). Washington is livid, however they don't do anything because it might lead to war. With the airlift succeeding, the USSA has no choice, but to lift the blockade. This incident is known as the Pendragon Blockade.

February 24th, 1949- The USSR through clandestine means attains nuclear weapons.

March 31, 1949-The Britannian Provence of Newfoundland (latter renamed Newfoundland and Labrador on July 1st 2001) is formed.

April 4, 1949- Because of the Soviet-American Split, the USSA forms NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization), by December 31st, 1953; Austria, Belgium, Cyprus, Denmark, England France, Greece, Italy, Luxembourg, Malta, Netherlands, Norway, Portugal, Spain, Sweden, Scotland and Wales joins NATO as well (plus East Britannia).


	5. 1951-1969

January 1st, 1950- Chairman Mao creates the Central Department of Social Affairs (CDSA) (Chinese: 中央社会部).

June 25, 1950- July 27th, 1953- The Korean War starts when Chairman Mao wishing to expand, successfully convinces Kim Il-sung to invade South Korea. The War ends both in a communist victory as well as the death of Syngman Rhee. Both the USSA, Japan and USSR are unable to intervene due to being exhausted by World War 3. Both North and South Korea are unified under Kim Il-sung 's government.

June 1st, 1951- The Soviet Union gives Soviet North Africa independence.

June 2nd, 1951- Former Soviet North Africa officially becomes the Republic of North Africa. North Africa is a federal presidential democratic republic. North Africa's capital is: Abidjan.

July 15, 1951-January 8th, 1964- North Africa successfully invades conquers and annexes all area's in the west African region.

February 6th, 1952- George su Britannia dies, Elizabeth za Britannia becomes the new Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire.

March 5th, 1953- Soviet President Joseph Stalin is assassinated by Vyacheslav Molotov, Nikita Khrushchev later becomes the new Soviet President. Molotov is later captured and executed on May 10th, 1953.

July 26th, 1953 - January 1st, 1959- Cuban Revolution begins with the attack on Moncada Barracks in Santiago and the barracks in Bayamo. The revolution ends with rebel victory and the execution of Fulgencio Batista. Fidel Castro takes power as the new leader of Cuba.

July 27th, 1953-Gaudefroy de Villon is born in London, England.

March 13th, 1954- The USSR creates the Committee for State Security (Russian: Комите́т госуда́рственной безопа́сности (КГБ) or internationally known as the KGB (The KGB is the Soviet version of the American CIA).

June 18th- 27th, 1954- The USSA initiates a coup d'état in Guatemala to depose Jacobo Árbenz, however thanks to the KGB the coup is crushed.

July 1st, 1954- For fear of another coup Guatemala officially allies with the USSR.

May 14th, 1955- Because of NATO The Soviet Union forms the Warsaw Pact, the countries that join are: Bulgaria, Guatemala, Finland, Czechoslovakia, Germany, Hungary, Yugoslavia, Poland, Romania, Albania, West Britannia, Mongolia and Japan.

August 4th, 1955- Both Charles zi Britannia and his brother VV are born in American occupied East Pendragon.

August 21st, 1955- July 18th, 1962- The "Emblem of Blood" begins: This is the period of time when members of the Britannian Royal family trapped inside of American occupied East Britannia begin killing each other to gain the favor (among other things) of the American government by "Killing traitors to America's perpetual communist revolution" (aka: "We maybe members of the royal family, however we'll help you exterminate your enemy's (or prevised enemy's) just to prove were loyal to the both the USSA and the revolution!" Anyways, both VV and Charles have a extreme hate for communism, America, the USSR (or anything to do with these subjects). This point in history causes both brothers to adopt Social-Darwinism as their new ideology. The "Emblem of Blood" only ends when the CIA begins cracking down on the royal's under JFK's orders.

August 22, 1955- Tatewaki Katase is born in Sumida, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan.

November 1st, 1955- April 30th, 1975- Wanting to unite and turn all of Vietnam into a puppet state, the USSA invades the country, however both the Warsaw Pact and China doesn't just sit by let the invasion slide, They (both China and the Warsaw Pact) begin a long proxy war with the USSA by both arming and supplying both North Vietnam and the Viet Cong with weapons, material, ammo, intelligence, etc. Ultimately the war ends with Vietnam reunifying as the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. This is known as the Vietnam War. Also this war signifies the official start of the eventual destruction of the USSA.

January 1st, 1957- The Soviet Union announces it will launch missions into space and begins creating facilities that will produce the necessary technology; The USSA soon follows.

October 4th, 1957- the Soviet Union launch's Sputnik 1.

November 3rd, 1957- The Soviet Union launches Sputnik 2.

February 22nd, 1958- Because of the Holy Britannian Empire and the Cold War between the USSR and the USSA The Middle Eastern countries of: Egypt, Jordan, Oman, Saudi Arabia, United Arab Emirates, Yemen, Bahrain, Lebanon, Palestine and Syria form the Middle Eastern Federation or MEF. The MEF is a politico-economic union as well as a military alliance. The President of the MEF Council is Egyptian President Gamal Abdel Nasser.

January 3rd, 1959- Puerto Rico becomes America's 49th State.

January 4th, 1959- Soviet Union launches Luna 1.

August 21st, 1959- Hawaii becomes America's 50th State.

September 14th, 1959- Luna 2 successfully lands on Earth's Moon, launched by the Soviet Union.

October 4th, 1959- The Soviet Union Launches Luna 3.

October 5th, 1959- Tatsunori Osakabe is born in Meguro, Tokyo, People's Republic of Japan.

January 18th, 1960- Ireland's government is covertly toppled by the USSA, thus the Irish Socialist Party takes power.

March 10th, 1960- Ireland joins NATO.

June 1st, 1960- The Countries of: Austria, Belgium, Denmark, England, France, Greece, Ireland, Italy, Luxembourg, Malta, the Netherlands, Portugal, Spain, Sweden, Scotland and Wales form the European Union, capital: Brussels. The EU is a Politico-economic union as well as a military alliance.

July 20th, 1960- Chairman Mao forms the Chinese Federation: The Federation is officially like the European Union: Politico-economic union as well as a military alliance. However the truth (reality) is that the Chinese Federation (all member States) is treat like a federal republic. The Chinese Federation's political party is the Communist Party of the Chinese Federation (CPCF) (both the Tianzi and the High Eunuchs are members (leaders) of the Federation's Politburo). The way the Federation is setup: The State Council (High Eunuchs) is the actual governing body of the Chinese Federation. The Positions on the State Council are the: Premier (leader of the State Council), Vice Premier, State councillor, Secretary General, Foreign Minister, State Security Minister (Head of the CDSA), Civil Affairs Minister and the Defense Minister. The Tianzi is officially the head of both the government and head of state (the State Council (High Eunuchs) are supposed to help the Tianzi run the Chinese Federation. The Chinese Federation (actually) is run as a modern communist federal state, but has an Emperor/Empress (who ever sits on the throne at the time) instead of a President due to Mao Zedong appealing to some of the Chinese people wishing to return to days when China was a monarchy at the time (and the simple fact that a monarchy has direct control of the people). Mao knows that an absolute monarchy won't work so he conceive of away to create a constitutional monarchy that embraces communism (doesn't have to make actual sense, just as to work (as far as the people running the Federation are concerned): The Emperor or Empress still runs the country, but a State Council that curtails the Emperor or Empress power to run the Chinese Federation to such a degree that the State Council has the same powers as the Emperor or Empress (basically the office of Emperor or Empress is largely ceremonial (the real power is the State Council. Mao is the first Premier (leader) of the State Council. The reason the State Council are called the "High Eunuchs" is because it is a derogatory term due to the fact that Eunuchs in Ancient China both gained entrance into the Chinese Imperial court as well as (not all the time) exert at least some influence over the Emperor/Empress. Puyi becomes the 'First Emperor.'

August 19th, 1960- The Soviet Union launches Sputnik 5.

August 20th, 1960- Bartley Asprius is born in Pendragon Ontario, East Britannia.

October 10th, 1960- The Soviet Union launches Mars 1M.

February 12, 1961- The Soviet Union launches Venera 1.

April 12, 1961- The Soviet Union launches Vostok 1.

April 13, 1961- June 18th 1974- The Britannian Empire invades, conquers and annexes the countries of Belize, the Republic of Guiana, the Democratic Republic of Guiana and Suriname.

April 17th- 19th, 1961- The CIA-sponsored paramilitary group Brigade 2506 invades Cuba in hopes of deposing Castro, they fail, thus Castro stays in power. This will officially become known as the Bay of Pigs Invasion.

June 4th- November 9th, 1961- When East Britannian terrorists kill ten Soviet soldiers in West Pendragon, the Soviet Union arrest and executes the terrorists, however this cause America to place sanctions on the USSR because the terrorists are executed with out both East Britannian and American officials being present. The situation becomes so bad that both the USSR and the USSA alert status goes to Defcon 2. The only reason World War 4 is adverted is because both sides come to an agreement: If a situation like this happens again then both parties will be present for the trial, imprisonment or execution of any and all perpetrators. This incident directly causes the Pendragon Wall being erected to separate both East and West Pendragon on December 12th, 1961.

October 16th- 24th, 1962- In order to deter the USSA from further harassing Cuba, Soviet President Nikita Khrushchev places nuclear missiles in Cuba at the request to it's (Cuba's) government, this move is also in response to the failed Bay of Pigs Invasion and the presence of American missiles in Italy and Turkey. Cuba is placed under blockade and after a failed soviet attempt to breach it on the 23rd, a nuclear war known as World War IV occurs.

October 24, 1962- December 29th, 1999- The nuclear World War IV fought between the US and the USSR occurs. During this nuclear conflict, Japan's population is almost completely wiped out. With 20,000 people, the Japanese people are considered an Endangered Race. The following (modern-day real world) nations are completely destroyed as a result of the war: Ireland, Italy, France, Spain, Belgium, The Netherlands, Germany, Poland, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Turkey, Cuba, Mexico, Honduras, El Salvador, Costa Rica, Belize, Guatemala, Nicaragua, Panama, Brazil, Argentina, Paraguay, Venezuela, Bolivia, Ecuador, Chile, Colombia, Peru, Vietnam, Cambodia, North Korea, and South Korea. The USA, USSR, Australia, China, India, and the Three Britannian Nations survive with extensive losses of both property and population (the Holy Britannain Empire survives unscathed). The conflict ends with the Treaty of Cairo, which formally bans the development and deployment of nuclear weapons across the globe and forces both sides to pay reparations to each other over a 50-year period in addition to the destruction of all nuclear weapons. The planet is greatly devastated as a side effect of the war.

January 3rd, 1966- Emergency power falls to Naomi and Saji Kozuki, who rise to power after Hideki Tojo dies when a nuclear bomb is dropped by an unknown party on the Prime Minister's residence in Tokyo with him in it. The First Nuclear Exchange between the USSA and USSR begins.

February 14th, 1966- Genbu Kururugi is born in Osaka, one of the few cities in Japan not either attacked or destroyed during the war along with Kyoto, Fukuoka, and Sapporo.

June 16th, 1969- USSA President Lyndon B. Johnson dies when Washington D.C. is hit by a nuclear missile as part of the First Nuclear Exchange between the USSA and USSR. The USSA collapses and the United States of America rises from the ashes of the dead superpower (it essentially becomes the real-world USA minus Hawaii).


	6. 1970-1989

February 1st, 1970- Andreas Darlton is born in Toronto Ontario, East Britannia.

March 4th, 1970- a female child is born in Sapporo, Japan.

March 6th, 1970- Aoi, the person who would later become the Laughing Man, is born in Kyoto, Japan.

March 21st, 1970- Shizuka Nekonome in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan.

April 1st, 1970- East Britannia and West Britannia reunite into North Britannia, with a reunified Pendragon as its Capital. Both the USA and USSR ignore this event as they are embroiled in the First Nuclear Exchange.

June 8th, 1970- VV becomes a Code Bearer by taking T.T.'s (Code Bearer) Code of Immortality, VV gives Charles Geass several days later.

April 2nd, 1971- James Stadtfeld is born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR.

May 4th, 1971- Japan is restructured (Government is Code Geass Japan pre-invasion) with Saji Kozuki as Prime Minister and the capital is moved to Kyoto.

June 18th, 1971- Nagisa Kōzuki is born in Kyoto, Japan.

June 8th, 1972- Joseph Fenette is born in Victoria British Colombia, North Britannia.

June 9th, 1972- Alice Anderson is born in Victoria British Colombia, North Britannia.

June 10th, 1972- Josui Kusakabe is born in Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan.

December 23rd, 1972- Bismarck Waldstein is born in Pendragon Ontario, North Britannia.

January 3rd, 1974- The First Nuclear Exchange ends exactly eight years after it begins.

April 5th, 1975- Japan tests an experimental nanomachine technology in the irradiated ruins of Nagasaki, a city that was nuked during the First Nuclear Exchange. The nanomachines surprise the scientists and government by cleaning up the nuclear fallout.

May 5th, 1975- Tokyo is cleansed of nuclear fallout. The Chiyoda Ward, closed off from the rest of Tokyo because of the contamination from the nuclear bomb that killed Hideki Tojo, is reopened and Tokyo becomes Japan's Capital City once more. Also, the Holy Britannian Empire re-establishes the Pound as its currency.

July 19th, 1975- Ryōga Senba is born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.

December 23rd, 1975- Honshu is completely cleaned of nuclear fallout.

October 3rd, 1978- A plane crash in Hokkaido kills all passengers except for a female child. She is taken to receive medical attention and later given a full prosthetic body after being cyberized to save her life. The child assumes the name of Motoko Kusanagi after this event.

November 4th, 1979- Kiriko Miyamoto is born in Nagoya, Japan.

November 22nd, 1979- Marianne Lamperouge is born in Montreal Quebec, North Britannia.

November 25th, 1979- Michele Manfredi is born in Toronto Ontario, North Britannia.

January 3rd, 1980- Kyoshiro Tohdoh is born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.

January 15th, 1980- Shuri Himejima is born in Koto, Tokyo, Japan.

May 11th, 1980- Augusta Henry Velaines is born in London, England.

September 11th, 1980- February 27th, 1982- The city of Niihama is constructed in Japan near Kobe, Port Island, and Rokko Island. Niihama was given its name from a similarly-named city that was destroyed in the First Nuclear Exchange.

March 12th, 1982- Kōsetsu Urabe is born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.

February 13- 27th, 1983- The Holy Britannian Empire bloodlessly annexes North Britannia and makes Pendragon its capital.

February 28th, 1983- The Second Nuclear Exchange begins.

March 1st, 1984- Odysseus eu Britannia is born in Pendragon Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

February 16th, 1986- Diethard Reid is born in Toronto Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

April 1st, 1986- Guinevere de Britannia is born in Pendragon Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

August 8th, 1986- Joe Wise is born in Geneva, Switzerland.

August 8th, 1986- Dorothea Ernst is born in Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire.

April 19th, 1987- Luciano Bradley is born in Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire.

June 1st, 1987- Claus Warwick is born in Geneva, Switzerland.

September 1st, 1987- Nagisa Chiba is born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.

September 3rd, 1987- Kalawarner Levant is born in the USSR: Omsk, Russian SSR.

February 2nd, 1988- Lloyd Asplund is born in Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire.

June 1st, 1988- Nonette Enneagram is born in Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire.

July 19th, 1988- Oiaguro Zevon is born in Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire.

November 17th, 1988- Rakshata Chawla is born in New Delhi, Militarized Zone of India, Chinese Federation.

December 18th, 1988- Sophie Randall is born in Geneva, Switzerland.

March 22nd, 1989- Jeanne Rowe is born in London, England.

March 31, 1989- Shōgo Asahina is born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.

August 2nd, 1989- Jeremiah Gottwald is born in Pendragon Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

August 3rd, 1989- Kinoshita is born in Katsushika, Tokyo, Japan.

October 19th, 1989- Gilbert G.P. Guilford is born in London Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

December 2nd, 1989- Both James Stadtfeld and Nagisa Kōzuki officially marry.


	7. 1990-1999

January 12th 1990- Schneizel el Britannia, is born in Pendragon Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

January 13th 1990- Cornelia li Britannia is born in Pendragon Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

January 31, 1990- Ayame Futaba is born in the rebuilt city of Nagasaki, Japan.

February 2nd, 1990- Andrea Farnese is born in London, England.

February 3rd, 1990- Hokkaido and Kyushu are cleansed of nuclear fallout.

February 8th, 1990- Naoto Kōzuki/Stadtfeld is born in Vladivostok USSR: Russian SSR.

February 9th, 1990- Alfred G. Ackerman (later Darlton (adopted last name) is born in London Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

April 1st, 1990- David T. Ericson (later Darlton (adopted last name) is born in Woodstock Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

April 29th, 1990- Edgar N. Clarkson (later Darlton (adopted last name) is born in Toronto Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

June 1st, 1990- Naomi Inoue is born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.

June 2, 1990- Kizuna Kagesaki is born in Katsushika, Tokyo, Japan.

July 8th, 1990- Mutsuki Minase is born in Vladivostok USSR: Russian SSR.

August 4th, 1990- Bart L Peterson (later Darlton (adopted last name) is born in Windsor Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

August 4th, 1990- Shizuka Marikawa is born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR.

August 5th, 1990- Claudio S. Anderson (later Darlton (adopted last name) is born in Hamilton Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

August 5th, 1990- Rika Minami is born in Vladivostok USSR: Russian SSR.

December 1st, 1990- Ichijiku Hinata is born in Vladivostok USSR: Russian SSR.

December 3rd, 1990- Toru Yoshida is born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.

December 4th, 1990- Kuroka Toujou is born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR.

December 5th, 1990- Rossweisse Blazkowicz is born in the USSR: Leningrad, Russian SSR.

March 18th 1991- Kaname Ohgi is born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.

May 1st, 1991- Oscar Hammel is born in York, England.

May 1st, 1991- Kewell Soresi is born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

June 1st 1991- Villetta Nu is born in Woodstock Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

October 13th, 1991- Ririko Kagome is born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.

December 1st, 1991- Yoshitaka Minami is born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.

April 15th, 1992- Charles zi Britannia becomes Emperor of Britannia when a combination of nuclear strikes and assassinations kills the rest of the Britannian Impieral Family (that are not his children and consorts).

July 4th, 1992- Shinichirō Tamaki is born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.

August 1st, 1992- Kento Sugiyama is born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.

September 7th, 1992- Cécile Croomy is born in Woodstock Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

October 14th, 1992- Clovis la Britannia is born in Pendragon Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

November 9th, 1992- Sayoko Shinozaki is born in Niihama, Japan.

January 5th, 1993- Both Joseph Fenette and Alice Anderson marry.

April 2nd, 1993- Marianne Lamperouge loses her family when Toronto is nuked. Charles zi Britannia sympathizes with her and she falls in love with him as a result.

April 3rd, 1993- Both Charles zi Britannia and Marianne Lamperouge marry.

August 1st, 1993- Shin Hyuga Shaing is born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.

December 31st, 1993- Li Xingke is born in Luoyang, Chinese Federation (Peoples Republic of China (Chinese Homeland).

March 3rd, 1994- The first AI think-tanks are created. Known as the Fuchikoma, these one-man vehicles are able to walk on legs and access locations that normal tanks would either not be able to reach or have difficulty doing so.

January 3rd, 1997- The Second Nuclear Exchange ends.

June 18th, 1998- Ruby Tōjō is born in Taitō, Tokyo, Japan.

January 18th, 1999- Sona Sitri is born in Niihama, Japan.

May 8th, 1999- Moka Akashiya is born in Niihama, Japan.

May 10th, 1999- Section 9 of the Japanese Government is created to fight cyberterrorism in Japanese territory. Officially not existing on paper, Section 9 is headed by Saji Kozuki after stepping down from his position as Prime Minister of Japan.

June 2nd, 1999- Rias Gremory is born in the USSR: Vladivostok Russian SSR.

June 4th, 1999- Leonhardt Steiner is born in London, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

July 23rd, 1999- Akeno Himejima is born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR.

July 24th, 1999- Milly Ashford is born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

August 3rd, 1999- Sophie Wood is born in Toronto, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

November 8th, 1999- Leila Breisgau is born in Glasgow, Scotland.

December 2nd, 1999- Tink Lockhart is born in Hamilton Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

December 3rd, 1999- Saeko Busujima is born in Tokonosu City, Fukushima, Japan.

December 5th, 1999- Lelouch vi Britannia is born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

December 7th, 1999- Mizore Shirayuki is born in Notsuke District, Hokkaido, Japan.

December 15th, 1999- Genbu Kururugi is voted in as Prime Minister of Japan. He also declares that the Earth is on its last legs and will not survive another Nuclear Exchange if the USA and USSR do not cease fighting.

December 16th, 1999- Peace negotiations between the USA and USSR begin in Cairo, People's Republic of Egypt.

December 30th, 1999- Shortly after the Treaty of Cairo is signed, the USA splinters into three nations: the American Empire (The US states of Maine, Maryland, Virginia, West Virginia, Delaware, Pennsylvania, New York, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, Vermont, North Carolina, South Carolina, New Hampshire, and New Jersey; Capital is a rebuilt Washington D.C.), the Russo-American Alliance (The states of Alaska, Montana, Washington, Oregon, Idaho, and Wyoming; Capital is Seattle), and the United States of America (all states that aren't part of the other two nations except for Hawaii, Capital is Dallas).


	8. 2000-2009

January 1st, 2000- June 8th, 2004- Emperor Charles officially creates the Area colony System, Number System and the Honorary Britannian System (to semi-placate Britannia's conquered peoples). The Area Colonies are: Area 1 (Angola) , Area 2 (Botswana), Area 3 (Lesotho), Area 4 (Namibia), Area 5 (Swaziland), Area 6 (South Africa), Area 7 (Zambia) and Area 8 (Zimbabwe). Emperor Charles holds off on assigning the other occupied territories numbers because he want's to see what kind of far reaching consequences this will cause.

January 3rd, 2000- Tomoe Meguri is born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR.

January 4th, 2000- England annexes Scotland and Wales to reform Great Britain.

January 5th, 2000- Momo Hanakai is born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR.

January 6th, 2000- Reya Kusaka is born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR.

January 15th, 2000- Clara Lanfranc is born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

January 16th, 2000- Rai "Illusionary Adonis" ro Britannia/Sumeragi is born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.

January 17th- October 26th, 2000- Great Britain uses imported nanomachine technology to cleanse the European continent of nuclear fallout.

January 18th, 2000- Sarah Danes is born in Geneva, Switzerland. Furthermore, Ashley Ashra is born in Woodstock, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

February 1st, 2000- René Laurent is born in Maidstone, England.

February 2nd, 2000- Simon Mericourt is born in London England.

February 3rd, 2000- Johanne Fabius is born in London, England.

February 4rd, 2000- Kuzan Montoban is born in London, England.

February 5th, 2000- Alan Necker is born in London, England.

February 6th, 2000- Franz Vallo is born in London, England.

February 9th, 2000- An alien race known as the Timesplitters attack Vladivostok. Although the city and naval base are held, the Stargate is destroyed during the battle.

March 1st, 2000- Olivia Reuel is born in Madrid, Spain. Spain is one of the first European countries that was destroyed to be rebuilt and resettled by its people, who had been forced to emigrate to survive the Nuclear Exchanges.

March 29th, 2000- Kallen Kōzuki/Stadtfeld is born in Niihama, Japan.

April 3rd, 2000- Raynare MacLellan is born in the USSR: Moscow, Russian SSR.

April 8th, 2000- Yuuto Kiba is born in Seattle, Washington, RAA.

April 16th, 2000- Issei Hyoudou is born in Niihama, Japan.

June 1st, 2000- Monica Krushevsky (Russian: Моника Крушевский) anglicised: Monica Kruszewski) is born in the USSR: Vladivostok Russian SSR.

July 8th 2000- Shirley Fenette is born in Montreal Quebec, Holy Britannian Empire.

July 10th, 2000- Suzaku Kururugi is born Bunkyō, Tokyo, Japan.

July 20th, 2000- Rivalz Cardemonde is born in London, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

July 21th, 2000- Kate Novak is born in the USSR: Moscow, Russian SSR.

July 22nd, 2000- Liliana Vergamon is born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

August 1st, 2000- Anna Clément is born in London, England.

August 2nd, 2000- Hilda Fagan is born in Arles, France.

August 27th, 2000- Nina Einstein is born in Toronto, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

August 31, 2000- Oldrin Zevon, Marrybell mel Britannia and Orpheus Zevon are born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

October 11th, 2000- Euphemia li Britannia is born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire (Britannian Homeland).

October 25th, 2000- Nunnally vi Britannia is born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire (Britannian Homeland).

November 15th, 2000- Xenovia Quarta is born in the USSR: Leningrad, Russian SSR.

November 27th, 2000- Gino Weinberg is born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire (Britannian Homeland).

December 1st, 2000- The Japanese Military now have more Fuchikoma in service than traditional Main Battle Tanks.

February 2nd, 2001- Chloe Winkel is born in Gartz, Germany.

March 22nd, 2001- Kokoa Shuzen is born in Hino, Tottori, Japan.

July 10th, 2001- Miya I. Hillmick is born in Pendragon Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

October 25, 2001-Rolo Haliburton (real name/last name unknown) is born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

December 1st, 2001- Sokkia Sherpa is born in Windsor Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

December 2nd, 2001- Julia mel Britannia is born in Pendragon Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

March 3rd, 2002- Yukari Sendō is born in Nakano, Tokyo, Japan.

May 10th, 2002- Laila is born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire

August 31, 2002- Carine ne Britannia is born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

October 3rd, 2002- Marika Soresi is born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire.

October 26th, 2002- Anya Alstreim is born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire (Britannian Homeland).

October 28th, 2002- Asia Argento is born in Rome, Italy.

August 10th, 2003- Kaguya Sumeragi is born in Niihama, Japan.

February 2nd, 2004-June 8th, 2006- Britannia invade, conquers and annexes New Zealand turning the country into Area 9. Alarmed Australia begins building up it's military forces.

January 28th 2005- Jiang Lihua is born in the Vermilion Forbidden City in Luoyang, Chinese Federation (Peoples Republic of China (Chinese Homeland).

March 11th, 2005-Britannia unveils it's third generation Knightmare Frame, The Ganymede. Undaunted, the Japanese introduce the Tachikoma as the successor of the Fuchikoma.

February 2nd, 2007- December 12th, 2008- Britannia invades, conquers and annexes the Philippines, turning the country into Area 10.

December 10th, 2009- V.V. attempts to assassinate Marianne vi Britannia, but the awakening of Lelouch vi Britannia's Incubus powers causes the attempt to end in failure. V.V. does successfully leave enough false evidence behind to implicate Charles zi Britannia as having supported the attempt.


	9. 2010

January 10th, 2010- After a month of preparation, Marianne vi Britannia sends Lelouch and Nunnally to Japan along with Marrybell mel Britannia, Oldrin Zevon, Anya Alstreim, Miya I. Hillmick, Sophie Wood, and Milly Ashford. She then attacks the Imperial Palace and kills Emperor Charles for what she believed to be supporting the assassination attempt on her. She then flees to Japan after going back to her maiden name.

January 11th, 2010- V.V. bombs the mel Britannia residence, killing all who were there except for Julia mel Britannia. V.V. then takes Julia to a Geass Order base within the territory of the RAA.

January 12th, 2010- Odysseus assumes the throne as interim-Emperor until a proper successor can be confirmed by the Imperial Senate.

March 15th, 2010- Motoko Kusanagi joins Section 9.

August 10th, 2010, March 10th, 2011- Britannia launches an invasion of Japan in retaliation for sheltering Marianne Lamperouge. During the war, Britannia unveils its fourth generation Knightmare Frame the RPI-11 Glasgow. The war ends with a decisive Britannian defeat, with AI think-tanks proving instrumental in repelling the Britannian invaders. Of note: Suzaku Kururugi kills his own father: Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi after a heated argument. Kyoshiro Tohdoh defeats the Britannians in a decisive battle at Itsukushima without the use of either AI think-tanks or Knightmare Frames of his own, this earns him the name Todoh of Miracles (奇跡 の 藤堂, Kiseki no Tohdoh).

November 9th, 2010- Suzaku's treachery and murder of his own father are exposed. He is swiftly deported to Britannia following a rigged trial.


End file.
